1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear. More particularly, the invention is directed to improve spikes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spikes are commonly installed on the bottom of footwear for skidproof and grip effects when shoes wearers stand or walk on grass or places with soft soil. Hence, footwear with spikes is mostly designed for exercise doers like track and field and golfing, etc.
Spikes are usually divided into two types. One is single column spikes and the other is disc-shaped spikes. Though several spikes are arranged on the bottoms of shoes for the first type; however, not many spikes are installed on the bottoms due to cost and design. Consequently, this type has single-point grip that is not sufficient. Furthermore, the reacting force is sent back to the feet of the wearers stamping on the ground, which causes discomfort for the wearers. A number of spikes are installed to enhance the skidproof effect for the second type. Nevertheless, the design of a rigid disc with many spikes is only effective in slip resistance without any real grip.